


A Superior Sense of Hot Tub

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, a little bit of crack?, i tripped and fell into some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates driving to Gotham, Bruce needs a bit of a break, and Alfred wants Bat-babies. And totally ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Superior Sense of Hot Tub

Darcy parked her car, sighing as she opened the door and got out. She was really, _really_ starting to hate this drive. Still, part of the job and all that.

She let herself into the house, hitting the button on her keyfob for the garage door. She had so many fucking sets of keys now. At least the Avengers tower ran mostly off of biometrics and codes, so she didn't have to keep a separate key ring for _that_. Bruce kept talking about doing something similar, but there was no way it would fit his character. The playboy entertained too often.

“Hello,” she called as she shut the door behind her. Alfred would have seen her coming through the gate, he had to be around somewhere.

“Darcy, I almost didn't believe it when Alfred told me you were coming. How are you?”

_That_ was probably the last voice Darcy expected to hear in this particular house. Eyes wide, she turned and saw Mrs. Kent coming towards her from the general direction of the kitchen, arms outstretched. “I'm fine, how're you?”

“Some days are better than others.” Mrs. Kent enfolded Darcy in her arms.

This was so, so surreal. She'd grown up next door to the Kents. She'd gone back for Clark's funeral, of course. She didn't _really_ believe Clark was dead on a permanent basis, she'd spent too much time around super people who came back for that. But she hadn't really seen a whole lot of Mrs. Kent that day, not wanting to intrude, and hadn't seen her since.

“Like, no offense, Mrs. Kent, but... How are you here?” Darcy asked as she pulled back. “ _Here_.” She gestured around the large foyer.

Mrs. Kent's lips pressed into a line that was probably supposed to be a smile. “Bruce invited me for the weekend, said I could use a break. To be honest, I think he feels a little guilty about what happened. I think me being here makes him feel better.”

Yeah, that all sounded about right.

Alfred was standing over by the doorway as well, the same twinkle in his eye. “Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis.”

“Hey, Alfred.” Darcy gave him a little wave. “Is he downstairs?”

Before Alfred could answer, though, a familiar voice from behind her pulled her attention. “Behind you, actually.”

“Bruce!” Darcy turned around, opening her arms to step into his hug. His lips grazed across her cheek as he pulled her close. Chances were pretty good that this wasn't the closest they were going to get all evening. “Oh my god, stop being so tall.”

“I'll work on that.” He looked down at her a little bit critically as he straightened away. “How was the drive?”

“Traffic was a bitch. I tell you what, if I'm spending the holidays here, I might just take you up on the helicopter.” Darcy shook her head. She _hated_ driving into Gotham City, and with holiday traffic? No thank you.

“Are you spending the holidays here?” Mrs. Kent asked, a deceptively innocent tone to her voice.

Darcy turned around to see Alfred and Mrs. Kent standing next to each other, and she _knew_ that look in Mrs. Kent's eye. She'd seen it before, years ago. She and Clark had never connected like that, obviously, but here it was again. “Probably.” The answer was drawn out, wary, her eyes narrowing a little. They'd talked about it a little bit, she and Bruce, but hadn't gotten too far into the actual planning.

She sort of liaised between him and the various super-people living in and around New York, and she needed an excuse to stay _here_ , where it was safe, when she came to Gotham City. Gotham seemed to attract the supervillains, and anyone who paid at least a little bit of attention would be able to figure out that she would know things.

So the big official charade was that they were dating. It would be a little odd for her to _not_ spend at least part of the holidays with her serious boyfriend.

“They make rather a handsome couple, don't they?” Alfred observed. “It's no wonder the press loves them.”

“She's a bit young.” Mrs. Kent stared at Darcy for a long moment before her eyes flicked up to Bruce. “Still, I have to imagine it would take a lot to start over with someone who didn't know both halves of his life.”

“You have no idea,” came the dry response.

Darcy blinked at them for a second before turning her attention up to Bruce. “Uh. I left my backpack out in the car. I'm gonna...” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. She'd planned on waiting until later to get her stuff, but she _really_ needed an excuse to be not there at the moment.

“Let me give you a hand.” He sounded just as eager to be away as she was.

She turned and left the room just as quickly as was at least mostly dignified, Bruce close behind her. “What the hell was that?” she asked as soon as they were in the garage, closed off from the house. Her backpack was resting on the front seat, but she was really in no hurry to get it.

He sighed. “Alfred is convinced I'm going to die an old maid.”

“He wants...” Her eyebrows went up, and she started smiling despite herself. “He wants Bat-babies?” He didn't answer, just gave her a look. “What? That's kind of adorable, actually. More adorable if his desire for grandkids wasn't directed at me, but still.”

“What about you?” He moved over to lean back against the side of the car, arms folding over his chest. “How do you know Martha so well?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Darcy sat down on the top of the three steps that led up into the house. “The Kents were our closest neighbors when I was growing up. Mrs. Kent and my mom are good friends. A few years ago I got myself into some...” She rolled her eyes, waving her hand. “There was a thing with some people. Clark showed up, all muscly and flying, and I was all, 'I know who you are.' Seriously, how does no one in Metropolis fucking know? You I get.” She gestured at him. “You actually have a mask and use the whole voice modulator thing.”

He actually looked a little bit smug about that, but he didn't say anything.

“Seriously, I am a magnet for aliens in red capes. Anyway, so Mrs. Kent was all, 'You know about him, and already know each other,' and she started giving me that look that she was just giving us. Obviously that never happened.” Darcy made a face and sighed. “I like Lois, though. Lois is good people.” She should probably give Lois a call soon, too. She had no official reason to go out that way anymore, now that Clark was temporarily out of commission or whatever, and time off wasn't really a thing.

He nodded. He was a fan of Lois too.

“So...” She stared up at him, trying to clear away the memories. “What's on tap for tonight?”

“Just drinks tonight, I thought we'd get back a bit early.” Which was really more pleasant for everyone involved.

Her eyebrows went up, a grin turning up the corners of her mouth. “Dude, you're already an old maid.”

Bruce gave her another look.

Her grin grew, but then slowly dropped away as she regarded him. “Seriously, though, is this just Alfred being wistful, or have you been grumbling lately about your solo status? The dating thing is super convenient, but I'm sure we could work out something else. It can't be easy trying to find someone serious when the story is that you're already in a relationship. We haven't really talked about the long term or anything.” And they'd been doing this for... Awhile. Long enough that the gossip was starting to turn to whether or not she was pregnant rather than that she was a gold-digging whore.

“Believe me, I have no shortage of offers.” There was no missing the rueful tone in his voice, nor that he sort of adopted his public face when he said it.

Darcy rolled her eyes. No, she fully believed it. “Okay, but do you _really_ want to start something with the kind of person who goes after you knowing that you're already with someone?”

He shook his head, relaxing again. “No. I'm fine. I have entirely too much going on to worry about that right now.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

His eyes narrowed a little bit, and she shrugged.

“Diana and I talk sometimes. Like, believe it or not, my life doesn't _actually_ revolve around you. But she was saying that you're thinking about putting together another group thing? Which...” She pressed her lips together, nodding. “I am all for, not that I really get a vote. But believe me, it is _way_ easier for me to keep up with you guys when I get to go one place and see everyone rather than up here to see you, and over there to see her, and over in Central City to see Barry.” Her eyes widened a little. “He's a bit of a talker, so be ready for that.”

“You know Barry? Barry Allen?” He was suddenly hyper-focused on her. She hated it when he did that, she always felt a bit like a bug under a microscope.

“Yeah. Nice guy. Kinda nerdy, but I think that's kind of a prerequisite in our little corner of the world.” She shrugged. Well, okay, maybe Logan wasn't a nerd, but he was the only one.

“What about Arthur Curry?”

“Oh no.” Darcy got to her feet, hand up in front of her to stop him. “We're not going there, Bruce. I'm not gonna...” She shook her head, moving around to the other side of the car to open the passenger door. “That's not a thing that's happening. If you want to talk to Barry, though, I can see what I can do.”

He turned around to face her, resting his arms on the roof of her little blue car. “You'd do that?” There was just a hint of suspicion there.

“Kinda my job. Not just out here because I love the company. The hot tub, though...” She grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she straightened up. “Your hot tub _is_ better than Tony's.”

He lit up a little at that, some of the familiar smugness falling over his face. “I'm going to remember that.”

“Please do. And bring it up when I'm around so I can see his face.” She could just see it now, the upgrades to the hot tub would be _epic_. Not that Tony was competitive or anything. Of course not. “Let me go grab a quick shower and get changed, and I can get the _making out with a hot billionaire in public_ portion of my weekend over with.”

* * *

 

Darcy tended to compartmentalize her life. It really was easiest that way. For example, Bruce Wayne, their “relationship,” and everything else around it was all confined to Gotham City. She had the whole drive out there to prepare for that whole thing, and then when she left it was over.

Only now... Now it wasn't. Because SI was throwing a benefit, and since Wayne Enterprises was involved in the private security sector, and Bruce was planning on tossing a whole bunch of cash towards the benefit, he was invited.

Which meant, of course, Darcy automatically had a date, whether or not she actually wanted one.

According to Alfred, Bruce's public persona had mellowed a little bit as time had past. Still, though, kind of an ass, and his coming to New York meant that she would be spending the night in a hotel instead of her own nice, comfortable bed. Because he, of course, would get the most expensive suite in the city, and as his girlfriend she would totally accompany him.

She made a face as she looked at her bed. She liked her bed. It was comfortable. It was _hers_.

There was a knock on her door. Eyebrows raising a little in surprise, she turned and walked out to open it. Who would be disturbing her on a night like this? Some of the Avengers would be putting in an appearance, that was part of the draw, so everyone was either getting ready, or hiding out somewhere and laughing to themselves about not having to go. Fucking Clint.

“Oh.” Her eyes widened as she looked up at Bruce, already ready to go in a very well-tailored tuxedo. He looked good, okay. He was a good looking guy. The tuxedo sort of enhanced that in the way that well-cut tuxedos always seemed to.

She stepped back out of the way. “Come on in. I don't think you've ever been here before, have you?” Not that she could remember.

He followed her into the apartment, letting the door close behind him. “No, officially I'm getting a private tour of the R&D section of the tower.” Which he _had_ seen before, of course, just not as Bruce.

“Yeah, this is where I research and develop my brownie recipes.” Darcy gestured around the room. There was a small living room with an adjoining kitchen, a door that led off to her bedroom, and another for the bathroom.

“Really?” He was looking around at the way she had the little apartment set up, not seeming to miss much.

“No, not really, I generally do it out in the communal kitchen. Superheroes are big on brownies.” She shook her head. Bruce was a big fan of her brownies, come to that. “You'd be surprised how quickly two whole trays vanish.”

“I can imagine.” He looked at her for a long moment before moving over to ease sit down on the edge of her couch. His blue eyes stayed on her, that bug under a microscope thing again, until she crossed over to sit down in her overstuffed chair. “I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about before tonight.”

Darcy tucked her feet up on the cushion beside her, eyebrows faintly raised. “Okay? Lay it on me.”

“Alfred thinks we should get married.” There was a kind of bitter finality to his words.

She went for a lighthearted response anyway. “Yeah, tell me something I don't know.” He'd been getting increasingly less subtle about the whole thing.

“No, not that. Well...” He sort of grimaced. “Not just that. But I've been very involved with the Justice League, and having an excuse to retire a little bit from the public eye would be very helpful.”

“Okay.” Her eyes narrowed a little as she stared across at him. “And what do you think?”

“I can see the sense in it. I know it's a lot to ask. We could also end our relationship. As you pointed out, you no longer need to come strictly to Gotham.”

Alfred was not a stupid man, so there had to be some benefit to the whole getting married over the breaking up thing, other than his not-so-subtle desire for Bat-babies. “Okay, but why marriage?”

“After we break up, it'll be expected that I disappear from the public eye for a while to nurse my broken heart.” His lips twisted up into a wry expression. “But then I'll have to be back even more than I am now. Hopefully by then I can have the Justice League sorted out a little more.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. That wasn't going to happen, there was no way Bruce would willingly give up being so involved. He had a bit of a control thing, because that was the only way he could keep an eye on everything. Childhood trauma and all that. “Yeah, we all know that's not happening.”

He sort of shrugged, but he didn't argue.

She got to her feet and started pacing over in front of the floor-to-ceiling window. “What about me? I mean, I have a job, I have a life, I have stuff that I do. I don't want to move to Gotham City.” She made a face. “No fucking way.” Even without the traffic, she really kinda hated Gotham.

“That would be part of it. Bruce Wayne moves to New York, retreats into his private manor with his beautiful young wife.”

She stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking over at him. “You'd still live in Gotham City?”

He sighed. “Yeah. I'm not looking to disrupt your life, Darcy, and I wouldn't even bring this up if I didn't know that your own matrimonial plans included the word _never_.”

“I wouldn't say _never_ , I just don't plan on...” She trailed off as his eyebrow arched. “Fine.” She threw her hands down. “Yeah, getting married not exactly on my list of shit to do.” Dating wasn't exactly on her list of shit to do, either, but she was totally fake-doing-that.

Wait. Was she actually considering it?

She started pacing again, but came to a full stop when he fished a little gray velvet box out of his pocket and set it down on the couch next to him. “Uh, Bruce? Is that, uh... Is that...” She trailed off, shaking her head.

He opened the box and she was practically blinded by the light reflecting off the fucking rock sitting inside. “Holy fuck, could you find anything bigger?” But no, public Bruce Wayne would buy the most ostentatious diamond he fucking could.

“Proposing is a good out.” He paused, watching her for a moment. “Either you say yes, or you say no and break my heart.”

“Okay, but, like...” She couldn't tear her eyes away from the ring. “Isn't this something we should maybe talk about?”

“That's why I'm here.”

“What, tonight?” She finally pulled her eyes away from it to meet his gaze. “That's awfully tonight-y.”

He looked back evenly. “Maybe not tonight, but soon. Tonight would be convenient. We're in the same place at the same time. There'll be members of the press, but no cameras. Public, but not on display.”

“Okay, but like...” Her mind was whirling, and she settled on the first thing that came to the surface. “I like sex. I have sex on a semi-regular basis with friends of mine who also enjoy sex.”

He stared at her for a long moment, and she swore she saw the muscle in his jaw shift. “I don't want to intrude on your life.” The feeling in the room had definitely grown just a shade chillier.

“What about you? I mean, I know you said you had too much going on right now, but don't you want to get married at some point in some kind of mutually beneficial romantic relationship? Or at least have the option for it?” Darcy may have been aro, but she sort of assumed the rest of the world _wasn't_.

He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, almost like he was hiding behind his hand. Almost. “There's a reason I haven't been seriously involved with anyone. Clark found Lois, if I really wanted to, I could look for someone like that.”

Her eyebrows flew up her forehead. “Wow. Does Alfred know?” He gave her a look. “Okay, maybe not an appropriate question right now and probably none of my business, but... Huh. Wow. Really? Wow.” She shook her head a little. “I need to get dressed or whatever. Um, hair and stuff. Can I digest for a bit?” She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but probably close to time to start getting ready. She had to look _fancy_.

“Yeah.”

For the next little while, she moved back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom getting ready. Bruce hung out on the couch with his phone. She offered to show him somewhere a little less boring, but he said he was fine where he was. Probably work stuff, he was a bit of a workaholic.

Her mind whirled around everything that he'd said. Like, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? Nothing would really change, just the things the public knew and talked about. But he'd still live in Gotham, she'd still go about her business, just with five pounds of diamond weighing down her left hand.

And it would make things significantly easier for him without really making things harder for her. They'd become friends since they started doing this, at least as close of friends as Bruce let himself have.

“Hey.” She came out of the bedroom one last time, holding her dress up over her boobs. “Can you zip me up?” She turned around, using the other hand to lift her hair up at the back.

The couch shifted, she heard his feet moving across the carpet. His fingers brushed against her back as he grasped the zipper.

“So, okay.” She took a deep breath. “Can we not do it in public? Do we have to do it in public? Can I just show up wearing the ring and everyone assumes that you just made some grand gesture that includes a helicopter ride, the northern lights, and an entire SUV full of roses or whatever?”

He paused, his fingers stilling on the fabric of her black gown. But then he resumed the motion, sliding the zipper smoothly up. “We can do that.”

“Excellent. Then I'm totally in. I'm assuming you're going to foot the bill for the wedding, maybe let's do a _quiet_ destination thing because, I don't know, I don't want to invite your shareholder's son's cousin or whatever.” She was babbling a little, but this was... A lot. Even if it was totally fake. But, like, there would actually have to be an actual wedding.

Darcy let her hair fall down her back again, and walked around the couch to where the little velvet box was still sitting, still open. “Jesus, this thing is a fucking paperweight.” She took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. And it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, but her hand did feel a little bit heavier. “I'm gonna be lopsided all night long. Hey. Do you, um...” She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Do you have a sex friend?”

He actually smiled a little at that, which was not the reaction she'd expected. “Not right now.”

“But you have at some point, and you might again in the future.” This was important information to have.

He nodded, moving back over to where she was.

She nodded too. “Okay. Now I know. Wow, this fucking ring. I'm-” She stopped abruptly when he entered her personal space, his arm sliding around her waist. She put her head back to look up at him, eyes narrowing a little. “What are you doing?”

“You look entirely too perfect.”

“Thanks?” She stared up at him for a second. “You look pretty damn spectacular too, but that doesn't really answer the question?”

“If I'm here, where you live, we can't exactly show up looking immaculate, given the nature of our relationship.”

_Oh_. Yeah. There was a whole lot of PDA. Like, evenings were often cut short just because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. That kind of thing. Because of the long distance relationship, and not because they just didn't want to keep up the act for any longer, of course. Right.

And trust Bruce to think of something like that. “That's your detail-oriented detective brain, isn't it?” She slid her hands up the front of his white shirt, the jacket was slung across the back of her couch. It was soft, smooth, incredibly pettable. “This is really nice. I'm totally going on a shopping spree when we get married.”

Bruce gave her a look. “You're not exactly hurting for cash.”

No, that was true. SI paid her very well. Then there was the whole hush money from keeping quiet for SHIELD... “Yeah, but... I still have limits. You have too many zeroes for limits. I'll probably get a new car.”

“You're stalling. We've kissed before.”

“Yeah, but never in private. Which...” She thought for a second. That was something she never thought she'd say. “That's weird.”

He leaned down towards her, blue eyes locked on her lips. Bracing herself against his chest, she went up on her toes to meet him.

It sort of started out gentle, sweet, but then it wasn't. She ended up on her back on the couch, her gown rucked up around her hips, Bruce half-laying on top of her. Their mouths moved together almost desperately, her fingers threading in his dark hair, tugging just a little. His thigh was between hers, she was rocking up against him a bit.

He was breathing a little heavily when he pulled away, but then so was she. “Um.” Darcy grasped for words, because she wasn't entirely sure what had just happened beyond that it was intense. “I think we should be pretty rumpled by now.”

Bruce got to his feet and extended his hand down to help her up as well. She stood, brushing her gown down around her, and... Yeah. Totally wrinkled. Like, hard-ironed, nothing's gonna get this shit out wrinkled.

“Um, let me, uh, lipstick, and then we should probably head down to the...” The benefit was being held in one of the large function rooms in the public section of the tower. “The thing.”

She made a slightly unsteady path back into the bathroom where the night's makeup was spread out across the counter. Being smudge-proof, her lipstick was _mostly_ fine, mostly being the operative word, but she did a bit of a touch-up and grabbed it to stick in her purse.

* * *

 

Alfred had looked downright delighted when she'd let herself into Wayne Manor that afternoon. Ostensibly she was there for a few days to take care of last minute wedding stuff before they flew off to some private tropical island, and help Bruce get everything organized so he could move to New York.

Right now, she was shaking the last of the stress from the drive over in the best way possible. The hot tub was pretty badass. You could set the jets to different levels and patterns, there was soft underwater lighting.

She heard the door open and looked over to see Bruce entering the room.

“Ugh.” Darcy draped her arm over the side of the hot tub and let her phone fall the short distance to the floor. “I am going to be so fucking happy when this whole thing is just done.” She reached up and took open bottle of vanilla soda he handed her. Bruce didn't drink so he could always be ready to go out and fight crime or whatever, so she didn't either when she was around him. “So happy.”

She raised her voice into a falsetto. “How does it feel to be marrying one of America's most eligible bachelors?” She rolled her eyes. “Fucking please. No one cares about me, they're all speculating how long it's going to take us to get divorced. After all, I'm _making_ you move to New York.”

“Don't forget you're just marrying me for my money.” He climbed into the hot tub beside her with his own bottle and a tablet so he could no doubt get some work done. Bruce worked a _lot_. His hair was already wet, like he'd just had a shower or something. Maybe he'd been swimming. Or working out.

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Why else would I marry you when Steve's so much closer to my age? Dude, Steve has, like, at _least_ 50 years on you.”

He gave her a look, and she grinned in return, saluting him with her bottle. He looked different, though. He looked...

“Are you relaxed? Are you...” Darcy sat up. She took an exaggerated look around the room, then leaned in close, eyes wide. “Are you actually _happy_?”

The look grew into a scowl, but he couldn't hold it for very long. “Things are going okay right now. I've been advised to enjoy it while it lasts.”

That made sense. Darcy sat back and studied him for a long moment. “I bet you've also been advised to knock me up as soon as possible.”

He didn't answer that, but his eyes drifted back towards the door.

She nodded. “Yeah. Thought so.”

“I'm not surprised to find you in here,” he said, poking away at his tablet. “After you had to drive into town today.”

“Yeah. I had to think about it, though. Tony's hot tub is better than yours now. What?” Her eyes widened as he looked over at her. “It's true. I'm glad I'm not staying here.” Still, the view here was pretty damn good. A plus side to their tropical wedding location, Bruce in a bathing suit. Dude worked out. A _lot_.

They sat there in silence, him poking on his tablet and her enjoying the cool fizz of the soda. “Hey, I told you I'm keeping my last name, didn't I?” she asked after a little bit.

“Yeah.” He looked up at her and nodded. “I assumed you would. That's what I told the officiant.”

They'd toyed with the idea of getting a wedding planner, but neither of them really wanted to be super in love and enthused while going through the process of planning this with someone else. They'd taken care of most of it. Alfred had helped, of course.

She was ogling him less and less subtly as time went on, and the more she ogled, the more she wanted to lean over and lick the bead of water that was running down over his shoulder. “I should probably get out and get myself some dinner or whatever.” Darcy stood up, setting her empty bottle carefully on the side of the hot tub. “Want something proteiny?” All those pretty muscles had to be fueled somehow.

“You don't have to do that,” he replied, shaking his head a little as he looked up at her.

She rested her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. “I know I don't have to. I'm just gonna cook up some of that bacon I know Alfred tucked in there for me and figured you might want some. Probably some toast, too, or some other carbohydrate thing.” She waved her hand dismissively.

He seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. “Just a few pieces.”

“Uh huh. Making brownies tonight, too. I'll text you when it's done.” He'd get it on his tablet. She turned and went to get out of the hot tub. Only she misjudged and hit her shin on the seat, pitching herself forward.

And ended up on Bruce's lap. His tablet was safely over _there_ , so at least it hadn't been a casualty.

“Nice reflexes.” She nodded. “Thanks. I think maybe I got too relaxed here.”

“I thought Tony had a better hot tub.” Sitting on him was one of the few things that made her taller than he was, and he totally had to look up to look into her face.

“Hey, I never said there was anything _wrong_ with yours.” She should probably get up. She should totally get up. She was ready to get up. Except Bruce's arm was still kinda around her waist and she _wasn't_ getting up. “Just that Tony's was better.”

His blue eyes were so, so close, boring into hers. On impulse, she leaned down and closed her lips over his. She'd meant to just give him a quick kiss, but it went on far too long for that. She licked into his mouth, letting out a breathy moan when he sucked on her tongue. She gripped at his shoulder as their mouths moved together.

He pulled her a little closer, his hand dropping down to rest against her hip. She wanted to be straddling him, her thighs tight around him..

His eyes widened a little when she pulled away. Apparently he hadn't been expecting that either. But he'd totally been into it, otherwise she was pretty sure he wouldn't have just been making out with her in his hot tub.

Darcy pressed her lips together. “Just, uh, practicing. For the big day.” That was totally a good excuse, right? For the getting up thing.

“Should we practice for the big night, too?” His voice was deeper than normal, which was... Yeah. It was good. “Because you've been staring at me since I got here. You know, I remember the first time we really kissed...” His hand had settled on the side of her face, fingers pushing into her hair. “Just you and me, no one around to impress.” His thumb stroked over her lips. “Your body against mine, you riding my thigh.”

Her eyes fell closed, a long sigh slipping free. Yeah. She remembered that too, pretty damn clearly.

His fingers curled around the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him again. This time she did end up straddling him, her fingers tangling in the back of his hair as their mouths moved together.

His mouth slipped from hers, moving down over her jaw to make a hot path down the side of her neck. He took his time, seeking out each spot that made her gasp, and then nipping at them until her fingernails dug in against his skin.

When his lips moved down over her collarbone, she leaned in to catch his earlobe between her teeth. She tugged gently, heard his answering groan as it feathered across her skin. “We should get out of here,” she whispered, rolling her hips against the hard ridge that was forming at the front of his black bathing suit.

Bruce gripped her ass in both hands and surged up, out of the water. She bit back a shriek, it came out as a little squeak as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

She found herself deposited on the edge of the hot tub. It was meant to be sat on or whatever, there was enough under her that she didn't feel too precarious. She wrapped her legs around Bruce's hips, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. “This'll do.”

“Good.” He bent her back a little, his arm tight across her back. His lips traced along her neck, his other hand sliding up the bottom of her thigh until his thumb brushed against her center through her one-piece. He stroked almost idly, most of his attention seemed focused on the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

She shifted her hips a little, trying to get some more direct contact, but he didn't take the hint. “Bruce,” came out in a breathy sort of voice. “One off these nights, I would be more than happy for you to hold me down and tease me until I can't think straight, but I've been fantasizing about you pretty solidly since I got in my car to drive here, and right now I just need-”

She bit off in a gasp as his thumb slipped under her bathing suit, pushing up into her cunt. “Fuck.”

His thumb pumped in and out a couple of times, so slowly that it was just another type of teasing, but it was... God, it was better. “Like this?”

“More.”

This thumb was replaced by two fingers, and she moaned at the stretch as he pressed them up into her, a little faster. “Like this?”

Darcy rocked against him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “More,” she managed, forcing the word past the thick haze of her desire.

He fucked into her a couple more times before he slipped free. She could feel him moving, his shoulders shifting a little as she held on. But then he pulled her bathing suit out of the way, and the wide head of his cock nudged against her.

He drove forward, one slick thrust that made him groan and her cry out. “Like this?”

“Oh god, yes!”

He held her tight as he rolled his hips into hers. With her heels anchored firmly on his ass, she pushed back against him as much as she could. This was exactly what she wanted.

Well, almost. One hand slipped down between them, until she was rubbing a tight circle over her clit. She really had been fantasizing about him for most of the day. “Bruce, oh god, I'm gonna-” She clenched around him, her head thrown back as pure ecstasy flooded through her.

He slowed, coming to almost a complete halt until her pussy stopped fluttering around him. “Not gonna last much longer.”

She leaned in towards him until she found his earlobe with her teeth again. She drew it into her mouth, tugged on it. Soon enough he was stiffening against her, his cock pulsing with his release.

Bruce stayed there for a moment, his head down against her shoulder. “It's been a while.”

“Are you apologizing?” She let out a breathless laugh. “Do I sound like I didn't have a good time? Was it the orgasm that gave it away?”

He slipped free, and she let out a small noise of protest. He studied her for a long moment, pulling her upright to sit properly on the side of the hot tub. “So you like being teased?”

“Yeah. You, uh...” She trailed one finger down the center of his chest. “You seem like the kind of guy who likes to be in control? That would be good, because that really works for me.”

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. “I'll show you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred will forever be played by Michael Caine in my mind, but this is totally Batfleck. Continued from the short found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5572258/chapters/17239684).


End file.
